


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... II

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... II

Джейн вздохнула и изобразила на лице грусть:  
\- Вот так и помрём старыми девами…  
Дарья с иронией покосилась на неё:  
\- С чего бы? Я тебе не даю заводить романы, встречаться с парнями?  
Джейн неожиданно весело улыбнулась:  
\- Мешаешь. И очень. Во первых моим кавалерам быстро надоедает, что я постоянно говорю о тебе. А мне мешает то, что я постоянно о тебе думаю. И всё время сравниваю своего очередного приятеля с тобой, - Джейн печально вздохнула почти не притворяясь. - И пока что сравнение не в их пользу.  
Дарья нахмурилась:  
\- Значит ты всё-таки с кем то встречаешься. За спиной у меня!  
Джейн просто сияла:  
\- Ага. Но как только я встречу кого-то кто будет похож на тебя, будет понимать меня с полуслова, с кем я смогу говорить обо всём, смогу ему доверять и довериться как тебе, я сразу вас познакомлю. Но пока я такого не встретила, а клонирование человека всё ещё фантастика… И вряд ли будет разрешено в будущем.  
Дарья пожала плечами и снова уткнулась в книгу но Джейн почувствовала, что подруга польщена. «Всё таки Дарья очень ревнива. Была и есть. И никому не отдаст то, что ей дорого.»  
  
Джейн не успела нажать кнопку звонка, как дверь служебного входа распахнулась и на пороге появился молодой парень — коллега Дарьи по работе. Подруга осталась верной себе и устроилась работать в библиотеку. Джейн откашлялась:  
\- Я к Дарье Моргендорфер. Я Джейн Лейн.  
Парень кивнул и канул куда то в полумрак. Джейн услышала его звонкий голос:  
\- Дарья! Там за тобой твоя девушка пришла!  
Дарья появилась на пороге буквально через минуту. Паренёк с любопытством смерил Джейн взглядом и закрыл дверь. Дарья поёжилась — на улице было уже довольно прохладно.  
\- Ну что, пошли?  
Джейн прищурилась и, со стальными нотками в голосе, проворковала:  
\- Что это было, Моргендорфер? Что это за «твоя девушка пришла»?!  
Дарья пожала плечами.  
\- Он был слишком прилипчив… Ухажёров у меня нет, а он видел пару раз как мы уезжаем вместе. Вот я и сказала, что ты моя девушка. Чтобы отстал.  
\- Ага, - Джейн решительно взяла Дарью за руку. - Пошли.  
Дарья ничего не сказала но и руку не отобрала.   
\- Привет, Дарья, Джейн!  
Хелен. И Квин. Младшая сестрёнка вытаращилась на руки подруг. Джейн попыталась выдрать свои пальцы из пальцев подруги но тут уже Дарья ей этого сделать не дала.  
\- Привет... - Джейн улыбнулась во весь рот и продемонстрировала её и Дарьи переплетённые пальцы. - Большой город. Новый. До сих пор боимся потеряться.  
Хелен иронично ухмыльнулась.  
\- Угу. Ври больше. Пойдём сразу к вам домой или отправимся куда-нибудь посидим, перекусим?  
Дарья кивнула:  
\- Наше любимое кафе через улицу. Если только Квин не устала… - Квин отрицательно помотала головой. - Вот и хорошо.  
Когда они уже подходили к кафе, Джейн склонилась к самому уху Дарьи и прошептала:  
\- Спалились…  
Дарья покосилась на Джейн со странным выражением на лице — та поняла, что подруга задумала какую то каверзу и не знала чего теперь ждать, что задумала Дарья. Но та кусала губы, пряча улыбку.  
\- Ты разве не этого хотела, Лейн?  
Квин постелили на диване в гостиной, а Хелен постелили… в комнате Джейн. Та только открыла рот но Дарья, не дав ей и слова сказать, затащила в свою спальню. За руку. Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Тебе не кажется, Моргендорфер, что эта шутка чересчур затянулась?  
Дарья посмотрела на Джейн почти сердито — но по губам скользнула ироничная улыбка:  
\- А кто сказал, что я шучу?


End file.
